Buzz Questions
﻿﻿﻿ In the dreamscape stage, Buzz would answer a question that relates to a francise that appeares in the game. The players must find the right awnser by finding a platform. If they get it wrong, then a Pie Fight is involed. Here's a list of DLC questions that relates to a franchise. Kingdom Hearts Who is the final boss of the first Kingdom Hearts? *Xemnas *'Ansem, Seeker of Darkness' *Master Xehanort *Marluxia Where was Kairi born? *'Radiant Garden' *Destiny Islands *Twilight Town *Land of Departure Who sings the song "Simple and Clean" for the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack? *Yui *Tsukiko Amano *Ayumi Hamasaki *'Utada Hikaru' What are the main enemies in Kingdom Hearts: Brith By Sleep? *Heartless *Nobodies *'Unversed' *Dream Eaters MegaMan Which non-MegaMan character is inspired by Roll's dress? *Carmelta Fox *Amy Rose (right) *Sunny Funny *Smuggler's Parrot Who is a DLC playable in MegaMan: Powered Up? *Roll (right) *CutMan *GutsMan *Dr. Wily The MegaMan series features the character Maylu? *Classic MegaMan *MegaMan: Star Force *MegaMan X *MegaMan: Battle Network (right) What MegaMan tv series dose Rush speak clear English *MegaMan: Star Force *MegaMan: NT Warrior *MegaMan: Upon a Star (right) *MegaMan Crash Bandicoot Which Crash Bandicoot villain did not appear in Twinsanity *Ripper Roo *Koala Kong *Komodo Brothers (right) *Rusty Walrus Who voiced N. Gin in Wrath of Cortex? *Corey Burton (right) *Nolan North' *Quinton Flynn *Brenden O'Brein What is not a recurring crate in the Crash Bandicoot series? *TNT *Nitro *Metal Crates *Big TNT (right) What Crash Nitro Kart boss is a shark *Norm *Nash (right) *Krunk *Velo Dead Rising What is the name of the cartoon superhero advertised throughout the mall? *Megaman *'Ratman' *Komodoman *Catman What is the name of the psycho clown from Wonderland Plaza? *Steven Chapman *Kent Swanson *Paul Carson *'Adam McIntyre' What is the password to Carlito's laptop? *'Pachamama' *Mamapacha *Madre Índole *Padre del los Desastres What is not an section in Willamette Mall? *Leisure Park *Wonderland Plaza *'Leisure Plaza' *AL Fresca Plaza Gex Who is Gex's Buttler? *Alfred (right) *Mooshoo Pork *Rez *Tiki Brothers What show gets referenced in the Gex series? *CatDog *Saturday Night Live (right) *Reno 911 *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Which is not a Gex costume? *Rabbit *Vampire *Muslim (right) *Cop Who is Gex's voice-actor? *Mike Pollock *Andrea Libman *Jess Harnell *Dana Gould (right) Hot Shot Golf Who is not a guest character in the Hot Shot Golf series? *Sweet Tooth *Ratchet *Sly Cooper (right) *Kat Who is the cover girl in the Hot Shot Golf game for the Vita? *Mika *Yuna (right) *Jasmine *Hannah No One Can Stop Mr. Domino Which Japanese mascot makes a cameo in one of stages in Mr. Domino? *Kyoro-Chan (right) *Bomberman *Tony Tony Chopper *Kero the Guardian Beast What game is a spirital sucessor to Mr. Domino? *Medievil *Domino Rally (right) *Sly Cooper *Little Big Planet What stage shares the same music as Mr. Domino's opening movie *Casion stage *Market stage *Park stage (right) *Amusement Park stage Ty: the Tasmanian Tiger What is the name of the cockatoo in the Ty series? *Julius *Andy *Maurie (right) *Rex How many Ty games had already released? *2 *4 (right) *6 *8 Who always lies in the Ty series *Lenny (right) *Boss Cass *Ranger Ken *Julius What is the main treasure in the very first Ty game? *Oples *Cogs *Pies *Thunder Eggs (right) Playstation All-Stars How are Evil Cole and Fat Princess rivals? *Power *Cake *Greed (right) *Rudness What was Sir Daniel looking for during Radec's Rival cutscene *Cake *Aps *PaRappa *The Evil Wizard (right) Who did Spike claim PaRappa is working for? *Captain Quark *Spector (right) *Zarok *Kuma What series had not yet got a stage in Playstation All-Stars *When Vikings Attack! (right) *Medievil *PaRappa the Rapper *Little Big Planet When Vikings Attack! Who is the protagonist in When Vikings Attack? *Group of People (right) *Vikings *Penguins *Giraffes What character has a special edition hat in the When Vikings Attack bundle pack? *Sly Cooper *Toro (right) *Pipo Monkeys *Twilight Sparkle Which is not a When Vikings Attack animal? *Peguin *Giraffe *Echidna (right) *Zebra What type of game is When Vikings Attack? *Puzzle *RPG *Racing *Stragity (right) Angry Birds Which Angry Birds character dose not have a Pez Dispenser? *Red Bird *Pink Bird *Yellow Bird (right) *Black Bird Who is the main antagonist in the Angry Birds series? *Green Bird *Pink Bird *Matashe Pig *King Pig (right) Which movie has an Angry Birds game tie-in *Despicable Me *Rio (right) *Hotel Transylvania *G.I. Joe II Which holiday dose not appeafr in Angry Birds seasons? *4th of July (right) *Halloween *Christmas *Valentines Day Cut the Rope Which fast food restraunt made toys to promote Cut the Rope: Travle though Time? *McDonalds' *Arby's *Burger King (right) *Taco Bell What species is Om Nom? *Pony *Nommie (right) *Bandicoot *Pig Bro'Town Who is the main antagonist in Bro'Town? *Pepelo "Dad" Pepelo *Agnes Tapili (right) *Honkey the Wonder Horse *Ms. Lynn Grey What did Agnes called Sione's Stiffies in Sione-Rella? *Unicorn Horn *Baseball Bat *Thingy (right) *Banana Who is not a Bro'Town character? *Captain K'nuckles (right) *Mack *Abo *Brother Ken What season did Mack lied about being a muslim girl? *Season 2 *Season 5 *Season 4 *Season 3 (right) My Little Pony: friendship is Magic What non-My Little pony character dose Twilight have a crush on *Gex *PaRappa *Eeyore (right) *Sione Tapili Which voice actor dose not work on My Little Pony: Frienship is Magic *Tara Strong *Patrick McKenna (right) *Lee Tockar *Tabitha St. Germain What did Fluttershy had in the episode "Too Many Pinkie Pies" *Critter Picnic (right) *Restraning Order *Driver''s Ed Class'' *Mail Who did Human Twilight weired out in the Equestria Girls movie *Human Applejack *Human Derpy Hooves *Human Rainbow Dash *Human Fluttershy (right) Grand Theft Auto Which Grand Theft Auto protagonist is also a bouncer for nightclubs? *Claude *Tommy Vercetti *Luis Lopez (correct) *Tony Prince What is the name of the gang that Johnny Klebitz belongs to? *Grove Street Families *The Lost (correct) *North Holland Hustlers *Algonquin Triads Which game was nearly banned in the United States due to a controversial mini-game? *The Lost and Damned *Liberty City Stories *Vice City *San Andreas (correct) Red Dead Who was the protagonist in Red Dead Revolver? *John Marston *Jack Marston *Red Harlow (correct) *Marshall Johnson Which of the following is not a creature present in Undead Nightmare? *Horses of the Apocalypse *El Chupacabra *Sasquatch *Werewolf (correct) Doctor Who What is the Doctor's TARDIS disguised as? *Phone Booth *Police Box (right) *Gas Station *Train Station Which doctor has had the longest running time on screen? *Tom Baker (right) *Matt Smith *David Tennant *William Hartnell What is the name of the Doctor's handheld tool? *Electric Wrench *Radioactive Spanner *Hydraulic Hammer *Sonic Screwdriver (right) WWE How old was Randy Orton when he became the youngest World Heavyweight Champion? *19 *27 *'24' *30 What is the current WrestleMania steak of the Undertaker? *20-1 *'21-0' *0-21 *1-20 FIFA Which England team have a stadium called Old Trafford? *'Manchester United' *Chelsea *Manchester City *Queens Park Rangers Team Fortress 2 Which class appears in Poker Night at the Inventory? *The Sniper *The Spy *The Pyro *'The Heavy' Which class is known to have an Australian accent? *The Soldier *'The Sniper' *The Scout *The Demoman L.A. Noire Which country help Rockstar Games to make L.A. Noire? *'Australia' *New Zealand *Japan *United Kingdom Sailor Moon Which of these are NOT real Sailor Senshi's? *Sailor Jupiter *'Sailor Earth' *Sailor Saturn *Sailor Venus In fanfiction, what is the title of the Sailor Moon/Ty the Tasmanina Tiger crossover? *'Down Under the Rainbow' *Down Under the Sea *Down Under the Woods *Down Under the Moon Naruto Shippuden Which Tailed Beast was Gaara the Jinchuriki of? *Son Goku *Chomei *'Shukaku' *Isobu Which of the following characters cannot access Kurama's chakra? *Naruto Uzumaki *Kinkaku and Ginkaku *Minato Namikaze *'Tsunade' What was the first Jutsu that Naruto was able to master? *Shadow Clone Jutsu *Rasengan *Summoning Jutsu *'Transformation Technique' The Simpsons What is the name of Homer Simpson's Job? *'Nuclear Power Plant' *Kwik-A-Mart *Moe's Taven *Android's Dungon What is Homer Simpson's middle name? *James *Joseph *'Jay' *Jack Penny Arcade Which classic arcade character is on Gabe's shirt? *Dig-Dug *'Pac-Man' *Frogger *Q*Bert Which of these Penny Arcade characters isn't an assist character in On the Rain-slick Precipice of Darkness? *Annarchy *Div *T. Kemper *'Charles' Which of these games doesn't include a reference to Penny Arcade? *Dungeon Defenders *Team Fortress 2 *'Borderlands 2' *Monday Night Combat The Venture Bros. Which Venture Bros. character appeared in Poker Night 2? *The Monarch *'Brock Samson' *Phantom Limb *Dr. Orpheus How does Dr. Venture keep Hank and Dean alive? *Special Potion *First-Class Treatment *'He Clones Them' *Preservement What insect does The Monarch base himself on? *Bee *Grasshopper *Ant *'Butterfly' Rayman What language did Rayman speak in the original Rayman 2? *English *'Raymanian' *Spanish *Russian Which Rayman character was nicknamed "The Flying Encyclopaedia"? *Rayman *Andre *'Murfy' *Globox What was Globox allergic to? *Dust *Cheese *'Plum Juice' *Apple Juice Who created Rayman in Rayman Origins? *Ly *'Betilla' *Polokus *Rayman's Mother Who was the main antagonist in Rayman? *Razorbeard *Andre *Reflux *'Mr. Dark' The robot pirate henchmen in Rayman 2 were what type? *'800' *360 *180 *900 Dan Vs. What is written on Dan's shirt? *DORK *'JERK' *MORON *FOOL What is the name of Dan's cat? *'Mr. Mumbles' *Mr. Mittiens *Mr. Muffen *Mr. Mellow What is Dan most protective of? *His Home *His Cat *His TV *'His Car' What are Dan and Chris named after ? *Their Ancestors *Their Grandparents *'Their Creators' *Their Parents See Also *Gargoyle Wisecracks *Time Station Summons Category:Background Ideas